


N°22-39-46, Hope you found it now

by apollo41



Series: Screw Challenge [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek still has the Camaro, Kinda, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03B, Road Trips, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Stiles Has Issues, Stiles Has a Crush on Derek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ha bisogno di una pausa da Beacon Hills, Derek vuole solo andare con lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N°22-39-46, Hope you found it now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedMushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/gifts).



> No, ma io non ho un grosso problema con l'angst. Proprio no. Che poi se devo scrivere roba con l'angst, deve proprio grondare da ogni poro l'angst. Perchè non si era capito dal fatto che in un fill ho racchiuso ben 3 prompt dalla lista della SCREW. Sono masochista e mi voglio male... Questa è l'unica soluzione o non avrei scritto questa cosa. COMUNQUE, al solito, vi lascio il link del regolamento della challenge, che è agli sgoccioli, ma dovrebbe essere una challenge ricorrente quindi potrebbe fare di nuovo una comparsa tra qualche mese. <https://www.facebook.com/groups/627642960590063/917638054923884/>  
> Vi lascio a leggere questo delirio. Baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: 1) questa fic è post 3B ma non tiene ovviamente conto degli ultimi istanti dell'ultimo episodio; 2)Siccome dovevo fare proprio l'en plein, ho dovuto usare anche questo prompt del Drabble SunDay: Sterek, "Quindi lasci la città?". Se avete letto altri fill di questa challenge saprete cos'è il Drabble SunDay e dove trovare altre info.  
> PPS: Il titolo di questa storia è il titolo di una canzone di Jason Walker. Mi è capitata a caso in riproduzione mentre scrivevo e il testo mi pareva appropriato. Kinda.  
>  

**_[22.](http://data2.whicdn.com/images/80501469/original.gif) I just want to run away from everything; from my "friends", the bullshit at school, the thoughts in my head, all of it._  **

**_39\. "Va tutto bene." Bugia._ **  
**_46\. "Let's go." "Where?" "I don't know yet."_ **

 

C'era una domanda che Stiles sentiva poche volte rivolta nei suoi confronti. Ma quelle poche volte in cui non riusciva a mascherare col sarcasmo quanto stesse risentendo di ciò che gli accadeva intorno, sorrideva e rispondeva solo “ _Va tutto bene_ ”.

Era una bugia bella e buona, ma ci credevano quasi tutti; perchè Stiles era quello che scherzava sempre, anche quando l'ultima cosa che chiunque avrebbe voluto fare era ridere. Perchè era più semplice credere che lui stesse bene e badare solo a leccarsi le proprie di ferite.

Eppure, dopo tutto ciò che era successo... Stiles non voleva neppure provare a districare quella matassa. Voleva solo voltare le spalle a tutto e correre il più lontano possibile; lasciarsi alle spalle i suoi amici, le stronzate della scuola, i pensieri che gli ronzavano nella testa, tutto!

Aveva solo bisogno di una pausa da Beacon Hills, una pausa dal soprannaturale, dal senso di colpa e dalla morte. Non fu neppure difficile convincere suo padre a lasciarlo andare; lo sceriffo gli disse semplicemente di stare attento e non guidare per troppo tempo senza fermarsi a mangiare o dormire.

Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e, prima di uscire dalla stanza di Stiles, ci ripensò e si avvicinò per abbracciarlo. “Chiama, okay?” era stata l'unica richiesta.

Stiles fissava il borsone in cui aveva riposto le poche cose che aveva deciso di portare con sé e aspettava. Sapeva che non poteva essere così semplice andarsene, sapeva che qualcuno avrebbe cercato di fermarlo.

Per un attimo aveva sperato che sarebbe stato Scott, che sarebbe entrato dalla porta, con la sua aria da cane bastonato e lo avrebbe abbracciato per piangere insieme, come avevano pianto insieme per la morte di Claudia o per la separazione dei genitori di Scott.

Invece quel tempo sembrava così distante che a Stiles pareva fosse passata una vita intera da quel periodo; forse non era neppure solo un'impressione, magari quel giorno in cui erano quasi morti erano morti davvero. Se era così, l'aldilà faceva più schifo della vita vera.

Ad entrare, comunque, non fu Scott, cosa che non lo stupì affatto. Aveva intuito che l'unico che avrebbe potuto fermarlo -o almeno provarci- sarebbe stato Derek; gli altri erano troppo occupati a piangere Allison per provare ad aiutare Stiles a gestire tutto ciò che lo tormentava.

Si aspettava quasi di vederlo entrare come al solito dalla finestra, quasi dimenticandosi che ora suo padre sapeva che Derek era più o meno un tipo okay. Non che in realtà lo sceriffo approvasse, ma Derek si era dimostrato seriamente preoccupato di mantenere Stiles in vita, quindi... Erano punti a favore.

E poi Stiles era sicuro che suo padre ricordasse perfettamente Derek al posto del re sulla sua scacchiera - maledetto subconscio che cercava di portare allo scoperto cose che non aveva il tempo di accettare solo per imparare a negarle di nuovo.

“Quindi lasci la città?” esordì Derek, fissandolo ancora dallo stipite della porta. Stiles aveva quasi voglia di sorridere a vederlo lì, che cercava fisicamente di sbarrargli la strada.

Pensava fosse un po' ipocrita, a dirla tutta, che proprio lui a cercasse di fermarlo, lui che solo pochi mesi prima si era preso una pausa da quella città maledetta con la scusa di riportare Cora da dovunque avesse deciso di sbucare dopo anni di silenzio.

“L'alternativa è tornare alla Echo House, ma non mi pare la migliore delle idee né per la mia sanità mentale, né per le finanze di mio padre.” rispose solo, un sorriso vuoto stampato in viso.

Ci fu una pausa, poi Derek fece un paio di passi avanti e varcò la soglia. “Sei sicuro?”

Stiles sospirò e annuì; sapeva che l'altro non stava parlando della Echo House, sapeva che chiedeva solo se Stiles fosse sicuro di farcela. Era da un po' che coglievano al volo ciò che c'era davvero dietro le parole l'uno dell'altro.

Le uniche volte in cui Stiles fraintendeva, erano le volte in cui _voleva_ fraintendere, come per quella volta della missione nella cassaforte. Sapendo quanto pericoloso potesse essere, avrebbe voluto essere in prima linea accanto a lui, anche se, ripensandoci ora a mente fredda e sapendo che si trattava di una trappola, sarebbe stata una pessima idea.

“Verrò con te.”

Stiles alzò lo sguardo su di lui, sorpreso. “Cosa?”

“Verrò con te. Andiamo.” ripetè, afferrando la borsa di Stiles accanto alla porta e avviandosi lungo il corridoio.

“Dove?” chiese Stiles seguendolo giù per le scale e poi fuori casa, lungo il vialetto dove era parcheggiata la Jeep.

“San Francisco, Los Angeles, New Orleans, Miami, New York... Non lo so ancora. Non è importante, scegli un posto a caso che possiamo raggiungere con l'auto dalla cartina e ci andremo.” continuò Derek mettendo la borsa di Stiles nel retro della Jeep per poi salire dal lato del guidatore.

Stiles si appoggiò contro lo sportello, fissando Derek dal finestrino completamente aperto. “Non credo la mia auto riuscirebbe ad arrivare oltre il Colorado.” tentò di scherzare per non pensare davvero a ciò che stava dicendo Derek.

“Allora prenderemo la Camaro.” rispose con una scrollata di spalle. “Avremmo comunque dovuto fermarci da me per prendere la mia roba.”

Stiles sospirò di nuovo e sorrise appena, stavolta un sorriso sincero. “Sapevi già che saresti partito con me, non è vero?” Stiles si voltò verso la casa e notò suo padre sbirciare dalla finestra della cucina, una tazza di caffè tra le mani e l'espressione da sceriffo che aveva ogni volta che vedeva un suo piano andare in porto. Era la stessa espressione che aveva anche Stiles qualche volta...

“Indovino: mio padre.”

Derek rimase in silenzio per qualche istante. “Anche se non me lo avesse chiesto lui, sarei comunque partito con te. Mi ha solo risparmiato il doverti raggiungere quando avrei scoperto che te n'eri andato.”

Stiles lo fissò, stupito della confessione. Derek non era persona da rispondere in modo così diretto. Di solito faceva un cenno con la testa, usava solo il minimo di parole necessarie -talvolta così poche che si era costretti a dare un'interpretazione personale. Era così strano vederlo aperto come lo era in quel momento.

“Parlerai così tanto anche lungo il viaggio?” scherzò, un altro sorriso sincero ad increspargli il volto.

Derek sbuffò e lo fissò storto, come se fosse annoiato dalla mancanza di rispetto nei confronti del suo sacrificio di tentare di parlare come una persona comune.

“Okay, okay.” disse Stiles tornando serio. “Non lo so neppure io, Derek. Voglio solo un posto dove poter smettere di pensare.” continuò poggiando la testa contro lo sportello della Jeep, chiudendo gli occhi con un lungo sospiro.

“Penso di conoscere un posto così.”

Stiles sbirciò con un solo occhio, indeciso se dover chiedere o meno spiegazioni.

“Disneyland.” disse solo Derek, un'espressione divertita sulle labbra.

L'istante dopo, Stiles stava ridendo. La sola immagine del mannaro che si destreggiava con un'espressione costipata tra la marea di bambini che popolavano il parco, fu abbastanza per farlo ridere come poche volte gli era capitato nella vita.

“Odieresti Disneyland.” rispose quando riuscì a riprendere fiato.

Derek diede solo una scrollata di spalle e continuò a fissarlo con quel mezzo sorriso, quasi come se fosse soddisfatto d'averlo fatto ridere. Era in effetti una vittoria di cui Stiles stesso avrebbe festeggiato considerato tutto ciò che era successo negli ultimi mesi.

Diamine, era una vittoria vedere Derek sorridere.

Stiles sospirò. Gli pareva di non aver fatto altro che sospirare in quella giornata; si sentiva stanco come se avesse guidato per ore, invece non era ancora neppure salito in auto.

“Andiamo.” disse di nuovo Derek, quasi avesse compreso la sua stanchezza.

Stiles annuì, fece il giro della Jeep e salì in auto.

“Hai mai visto il deserto del Texas?” chiese Derek mettendo in moto e guidando fuori dal vialetto.

“Conta averlo visto in Forrest Gump?” scherzò Stiles, soddisfatto quando Derek si voltò verso di lui con la sua solita espressione tutt'altro che sorpresa e il sopracciglio alzato.

“Quello era il deserto dello Utah.” rispose impassibile.

“Possiamo fermarci al Burger King quando avremo recuperato la Camaro?”

“Non mangerai quella roba nella mia auto, Stiles.”

“Oh, andiamo, Der!”

“Non chiamarmi Der.”

“Sourwolf.”

Derek grugnì.

_Viaggiatore, non c’è sentiero, il sentiero si fa mentre cammini._  
(Antonio Machado Ruiz)


End file.
